


Break Free

by marvellouslynerdy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellouslynerdy/pseuds/marvellouslynerdy
Summary: God knows, John Deacon is always there for you.Cross-posted from tumblr (@theredspecials)





	Break Free

You pulled your woollen scarf higher over your face, both to block out the cold and to hide the tears that were streaming down your face. The air was cold and bit at your exposed skin. The sky was clouding over, growing a menacing dark grey, with a new snowfall threatening. As if that helped with your mood.

You’d been walking for almost half an hour now, and it felt as if the tears had frozen on your face. Your day had not gone as planned. What started as a family reunion ended up with your family basically disowning you. Now your family was in your flat and you had fled to the streets, simply alone with your thoughts.

The sky continued to grow darker and a light smattering of snowflakes began to fall from the sky. If you were in a better mood you would stop and appreciate the weather. Instead, you followed your feet with your eyes, not caring where you were going, so long as it was away from your family.

“Y/N! Y/N! Can you hear me?” a voice called, growing louder with every syllable. You looked up to see a familiar head of curly hair poking out of a red car.

“Y/N, are you okay?” came the voice of John, your best friend. He stopped his car and hurried out.

“Oh my god, you’re freezing, get in the car!” he said, guiding you towards the car and opening the door for you. You shot him a small, yet teary smile of gratitude. The two of you sat in silence until you reached John’s house. 

“Don’t worry, Ronnie has taken the kids out for the evening to hang out with Chrissie and her kids. So the house will be quiet.” John assured you as the two of you walked up the path to the door.

“I’m sorry to intrude, John.” you said softly.

“Y/N. You’re my best friend. You’d never intrude.” he replied.

You’d known John since you were 16, meeting each other at school. You’d been almost inseparable since then, even with John’s success with his band, you’d managed to keep in close contact. Now, the pair of you were basically siblings, and tried to catch up as often you could. Until today, John was the only person who knew your secret.  
The pair of you sat down on the couch. “What happened?” John asked.

You took a deep breath. “We had a family reunion. And everyone was harassing me about my love life, and..” you sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

“Y/N, what happened? Did they find out?” he asked, shifting closer and putting an arm around you.

You nodded. “They kept pushing me, and pushing me, and I panicked.” you sobbed. “I told them I wasn’t straight and they didn’t understand. And I tried to explain, but once the word ‘queer’ came into play they just kept shouting and fighting and hurling insults at me… so I left.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” John said, rubbing comforting circles onto your shoulders.

“What made it worse is that I let slip that I’m in love with someone and then I just let them all down! All because the person I like is of the same sex.” you said, blinking furiously to hold back any further tears.

“It’s wonderful that you’re in love, Y/N. I couldn’t care less who with. You’re you, and you don’t need anyone. 

Sometimes you’ve just got to break free.” John said. 

“That was quite poetic.” you said, chucking. “Sounds like it could be a song… got to break free?”

John never failed to bring you comfort and make you feel better. “That’s a good idea actually…” he mumbled. “But it can wait. Right now, you’re my priority. Can’t have my best friend being all sad. Give me one minute!” he said, getting up and heading into the kitchen. 

In his absence, your cursed your own stupidity. Yeah, you’d fallen in love, the first time you could remember doing so. But you were so scared to do anything about it. You knew the person liked you back, but you were terrified to make the first move.

John returned a few moments later with two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Didn’t know what occasion to save this for, but I do know a good bottle of wine can aid greatly in cheering up a friend.” he smiled, pouring you a glass.

The two of you sat there on the couch, enjoying the wine and chatting about anything you could think of, until you felt your eyes began to droop. It was only 8pm but it had been a long day. John noticed as you stifled yet another yawn. “I’m not really in a position to drive, but do you want to stay in the guest room? Or I can call a cab?”

“I’ll stay. It’ll save money.” you said timidly. 

John held out his hand for you, and led you to the guest room. You’d stayed there on many occasions, but greatly appreciated his kindliness in your tipsy, exhausted, and emotional state. He gave you a spare pair of pyjamas and planted a kiss on your cheek.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, and thank you, John.”

You curled up in the bed, and drifted off the sound of gentle chords playing on the piano downstairs.

~

A few months later, you were comfortable in your own skin once more. You’d removed yourself from the family members who had shunned you, removing all toxicity in your life. You and your love were happily together. You’d chatted to John a few times since, even though he was busy recording his band’s latest album. He’d told you he was working on something for you and you couldn’t contain your excitement.

You were sitting in your car, heading home from work, blaring the radio as loud as possible.

“And now, we have an exciting new single from everyone’s favourite rock band, Queen!” came the slightly static voice of the radio host.

A funky baseline played through the speakers. You could tell this song was one of John’s instantly. And then you heard the lyrics. 

“I want to break free!”

Your eyes welled with tears. This is what John had been working on. Instead of heading home, you headed to John’s, attentively listening to the song.

Within moments of the song finishing, you pulled up at John’s, and hurried to the door. You knocked twice, and John opened the door.

“Y/N! Hey!” he greeted, and you tackled him in a hug.

“You’re amazing.” you said, sobbing gently into his shoulder.

“Y/N?” he asked, bewildered.

“I want to break free.” you smiled. “And I successfully did. Thanks to you.”

“Y/N, it was nothing.”

“No. It wasn’t, God knows, I couldn’t have gotten through this without you.” you said.

John softly hummed as you embraced, and you joined in at the end of the verse. 

“God knows, God knows I want to break free…”


End file.
